theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A Loud Paper
Lincoln was at his school, doing some work Lincoln: (talking to viewers) Well, another school day for me, but it's not all bad. I get to see my friends and the work isn't difficult. Mrs. Johnson: Alright class, eyes on me. We're about to finish our English unit but I need you to do one more thing. For this weekend, everyone is assigned to do an English paper. It doesn't matter what it's about, what does matter is make sure all of your spelling and grammer is right because you're gonna be graded on this. Lincoln: Uh oh.. Later on, school ends and Lincoln is walking home with Clyde Lincoln: Clyde, I don't know what to write about! There's so much to do! Clyde: Well, why not write about something that you normally go through with your day. Lincoln then gets an idea Lincoln: Wait! I got it! I'm gonna ask my sisters what I should write about! Clyde: I guess that could work too Lincoln: Alright Clyde, I gotta go, see ya! Lincoln rushes to his house and when he enters, he goes to the first sister he sees and that is Lana Lana: Hey Lincoln, how's it going? Lincoln: Not bad. Lana: Not bad? What's happening? Lincoln: Well, I was assigned an English report and I can't thing of something to write about. Lana: Don't worry Lincoln, I can give you an Idea for your report Lincoln: What kind of idea? A few minutes later, he's in Lana's room and Lana is showcasing all of her pet while giving information about the animals as well. Lincoln is writing down all of the information in a notebook Lana: So this is Hops, my first pet. Fact about the frogs, some of them are poisonous, so don't go grabbing frogs without protection. Lincoln: Wow Lana, you know a lot about frogs and animals! Lana: It's a gift. Just then, Lola enters the room and starts to question them. Lola: LANA! Why is Lincoln in here?! Lincoln: Oh, sorry Lola. Lana was giving me an idea of what to write down in my English paper. Lola: (gasp) How could you not ask me to help? I could give you an idea as well! Lincoln: Really? Lola: Of course! Lincoln: Alright then, give it to me. After a few minutes, Lola showed Lincoln all of her dresses and crowns, while giving advice on how to stay fabulous Lola: Ok Lincoln, that's all you need to know about how to stay fabulous. Always have a smile, always put makeup and last but not least, always use glitter. Lincoln: Well, thanks for the information! Lola: Your welcome, now get out. Lincoln leave the room, looking at his notebook with all of the information he got. While he was walking, he accidentally stumbles into Luna Luna: Woah dude, you ok? Lincoln: Yeah, i'm fine. Sorry about that. Luna: What you got there? Lincoln: Oh this? Well, it's ideas that I got from Lola and Lana for my English paper. Luna: Oh! I may have some ideas fot you! Lincoln: You do? Luna: Yeah bro! Come into my room and i'll tell you about it. A few minutes later, Luna told Lincoln all about her instuments and what they do Luna: Well, that's all I got bro! Lincoln: That was good Luna! Luna: Glad to help! Lincoln then leaves the room and starts to talk Lincoln: (talking to viewers) Wow! This is better than I expected! Let's see what the others have! Just then, Lucy walks up to him Lucy: Hey Lincoln. Lincoln: (talking to viewers) Starting with Lucy! It then shows a montage of Lincoln talking to his other sisters for ideas. Each idea he got was each associated with that sister. For example, When he got the idea of sports, he got it from Lynn, who loves sports or when he was given ideas for poems, he got it from Lucy, who loves to write poems. He manage to get his notepad filled with ideas at the end of the day. Lincoln: (talking to viewers) Man, I got this whole notepad filled up with ideas to write down, but it's too late to start writing, so i'll do it in the morning. Lincoln then goes to sleep 'The next day' Lincoln woke up, but with a surprise. He sees all of his sisters staring at him through his doorway with worried looks Lori: So Lincoln, who are you gonna choose? Luna: You have to chose me dude! We did a lot yesterday! Lynn: So did I! I taught you all I need to know about sports! I even helped you get better! Lucy: What about my poems big brother? We wrote together! Luan: I told you all of my jokes and puns! Like the one that was egg-cellent! Hahahha! Get it? Everyone groaned at her joke Lola: Well Lincoln, who will it be? They all stared at him, hoping he'll pick one of them. Lincoln was confused on what to do Lincoln: Uh.....well.....hmmm. You know what, it's only Saturday, so that'll give me time to pick one of you. So calm down and let me think of what to do. Leni: Ok Linky. They all leave and Lincoln is left in his room, thinking Lincoln: (talking to viewers) Well, I got a problem on me. I have to choose once again between my sisters. If I choose one, the rest will be upset, so I don't know what to do. It only Saturday however, so it'll give me the chance to think of someone. Lincoln then walks out of his room and heads downstairs and when he enters the kitchen, he immediately notices that all of his sisters are around the table with a bowl of cereal on the table. Lincoln: Is that my breakfast? Lori: Sure is, I made it for you. Lynn: No I made his breakfast! Lana: I made it for him! Stop lying! Lincoln: Ok, who really made my cereal? Sisters: Uh.......we all did! Lisa: That is scientifically impossible for all ten of us to make his cereal. There's only a few items for making cereal, so it's not possible for all of us to make one bowl of cereal. Lana: You know, you don't always have to be smart! Lincoln: Girls! If you're gonna try to make me pick you, then fighting is not gonna help. Now if you'll excuse me, I got a lot of thinking to do. Lincoln grabbed the bowl of cereal and headed over to the couch. '' Lori: Girls, Lincoln's right. If we're gonna try to get him to pick one of us, we're gonna have to be calm about this. Lets shake on it and give each other good luck. ''They all shoke hands, but they gripped tightly and their movement were very vivid and motionless. They then released each others grip and eyeballed each other. Later on, Lincoln is in his room when Leni enters Lincoln: Hey Leni, what's up? Leni: Oh I just wanted to know if you wanted to help me see what outfit I should wear? Lincoln: Uh.....sure. Leni: Great! Leni grabs Lincoln and pulls him out of his room and in to her room. Leni then shows some outfits to Lincoln Leni: So which one do you think I should wear? The light pink outfit or the dark green outfit? Lincoln: Hmmm........try the light pink outfit. Leni then runs into the bathroom and then a few minutes later she comes out with the pink outfit on Leni: Oh my god Lincoln, this totally matches me! Thank you! She then runs up to Lincoln and hugs him, who then hugs back. Then Lori comes into the room. Lori: Hey little bro. I decided to get you something. Lincoln: You got me something? Lori pulled out a plastic bag and revealed a phone case for Lincoln Lori: I got you a phone case, so in case your phone drops, it'll be fine! Lincoln: (confused) Uh.....thanks? Lori: No problem! Lincoln then leaves the room with the phone case in his hand, but then Lynn called him Lynn: Hey, think fast! Lynn threw a football at Lincoln, but he didn't have enough time to drop the phone case and the football hit Lincoln in the eye. Lynn: Oh! My bad Lincoln! I didn't know you had things in your hand! Hold on, i'll get you ice! Lynn runs down the stairs and passes Luan Luan: What happen? Lincoln: Lynn accidentally gave me a black eye. She's getting ice for me. Luan: Well, it seems like she's in an icy situation! Hahahaha get it? Lincoln groans. He gets up, but is then tackled by Lana Lincoln: Ah! What gives Lana? Lana: What? I can't give you a love tackle? Lincoln: Well, I wasn't expecting it. Lana: Well, that's what it's for! Here, i'll prove it! Lana runs to the end of the hall and waited for Lynn to come up. When she came up, she had a bag of ice in her hand Lynn: Here you go Linc-WOAH! Lana: Love tackle! Lana tackled Lynn by surprised and she dropped the ice. The ice bag broke and all the ice fell out. Lincoln then tried to help Lynn up but caught the ice on the floor. He then started to slip and fell down the stairs. He landed hard on his arm, bruising it. Lincoln then screamed in pain, alerting all the other sisters. Leni: Linky, you alright? Lori: What happened, you need help? Luna: Dude, is your arm alright? The sisters started to talk over each other, trying to be the first to help him. Lincoln started to get irritated by this and he eventually snapped Lori: I'm helping Lincoln! Luan: No, i'm helping him! Lana: I have to help him! Lincoln: (angry) NO ONE IS HELPING ME! The girls all shut their mouths after his outburst Lincoln: Are you serious? Fighting over each other so you can be the one to help! All of you could help, but you decide to fight over each other so you could be chosen for my English report. Well guess what? None of you are being chosen! I'm changing my story! Lincoln then storm into his room and locks his room. The girls then realize their mistakes Lori: Girls, Lincoln is right. We're just fighting! Just because we want to be in his report. Lola: Man, we're really selfish towards him. Lynn: And we didn't even help him with his injury. Luna: Well, let's just leave him alone. I bet that's what he wants. They all go to their rooms in defeat. Meanwhile, Lincoln is in his room, inspecting his arm. Lincoln: (talking to viewers) Well, of course my sisters have to be selfish. Trying to impress me in some way so I can pick them. Why am I surprised? Lincoln keeps inspecting his arm and starts to feel guilt. Lincoln: (talking to viewers) Well...my arm only has a bruise......that's it. Lincoln then keeps staring at his arm Lincoln: (sigh, talking to viewers) Who am I kidding? I don't even get a major injury and I still snap at my sisters. I will admit, their fighting didn't help the situation, but what am I suppose to do? Well, I gotta go apologize to them, but not right now. I'll give it time. Later on, Lincoln heads to the living room, to only find all of his sisters watching tv. Lincoln: Oh, hey girls. Listen, I got someth- Luna: Hold up dude. We got something to say. Lynn: We're sorry for being selfish on each other. Lori: Ever since you asked us for some ideas for your report, we did all we could, because we don't really help you that much. Lana: But when we heard that the others helped you too, we went into a competition. Leni: And it caused you to get hurt. Lola: We're very sorry. Lincoln: Oh, it's ok girls. I'm sorry for snapping on you. I only got a bruised and I acted like it was the end of the world. Lucy: It's ok big brother. Lincoln: (sigh) Well, this sucks now. Leni: What do you mean Linky Lincoln: Well, I still gotta pick one of you for my report Lori: I thought you said you weren't picking one of us. Lincoln: I didn't mean it. Plus I couldn't think of anything else. Just then, Lincoln's walkie talkie started buzzing and Adam and Clyde started talking. Adam: Heyo! Clyde: You there Lincoln? Lincoln: (to sisters) Hold on one minute. (to walkie talkie) Yeah, i'm here, what you need? Clyde: I just wanted to ask how is your English report going? Lincoln: Well, I got some ideas from my sisters, but I now have to choose one of their ideas. Adam: Hmmm, why not mix your report with some of their ideas. Lincoln: Can I? Clyde: The teacher did say it could be about anything. Lincoln: Adam, you're a genius! Thanks guys, now I gotta go write this report! Adam: Alright, see ya! Clyde: Good luck! Lincoln then puts his Walkie Talkie away and faces his sisters. Lincoln: Well, it seems like I don't have to choose after all, because you're all included in it! Luna: Sweet! Lincoln: Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta go write this report. Lincoln rushes upstairs and enters his room Lincoln: (talking to viewers) Well, it seems like I don't need to choose after all because I could easily mash them all into my report. Why didn't I think of that? Well, that doesn't matter now, I just need to get working. Lincoln then starts on working on his report, reading over the ideas his sister gave him. It took him a while, but he finally finished it. Lincoln: Ah, all finished! All I have to do is to turn it in on Monday. Monday Lincoln is at his school, finishing up his report to his class. Lincoln: (to class) And that's why my family is so unique, Because they're all different, but at the same time, still alike to each other. The class all clap to Lincoln's report. Mrs. Johnson then comes up to Lincoln Mrs. Johnson: That was an excellent report Lincoln! I believe that deserves an A+ Lincoln: Thanks Mrs. Johnson. (talking to viewers) Well, Now I know two things. One, I'll be getting a good grade on this and two, I didn't make any other sister upset at me, because they were all included. Lincoln bows in front of everybody while they all clap THE END Category:Episodes